Clashed
by The Walking Oxymoron
Summary: Two groups will leave and sometime return With a power that swims and a power that burns With intertwined destinies the Mermaid and the Phoenix will meet And finally Oceanus and Hyperion will admit their defeat One in Chicago the other in Phoenix A lethal oath to be sworn on the Styx Some to be healed and some to be burned Take heed and make sure that neither has turned


**Hi! I'm The Walking Oxymoron and this is my first fanfiction, so try not to burn me to much with the flames. I love swimming and while I'm slaving away at practice, I write stories in my head! Well I decided to put my favorite online, so here is the first…**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's Point of View ~ Camp Halfblood

"_Two groups will leave and sometime return_

_With a power that swims and a power that burns_

_With intertwined destinies the Mermaid and the Phoenix will meet_

_And finally Oceanus and Hyperion will admit their defeat_

_One in Chicago the other in Phoenix_

_A lethal oath to be sworn on the Styx_

_Some to be healed and some to be burned_

_Take heed and make sure that neither has turned"_

Everyone was staring at me with shocked looks on their faces,

"What are you guys confused about? This happened before." It was exasperating when everyone stares at you like you spoke a different language.

"You gave us another prophecy and Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Jason, and Leo aren't here! Who'll go on the quest!?" asked Lou Ellen, daughter of Hectate looking very nervous.

Clarisse spoke up, "Lou Ellen, you know that the little punk Percy and his gang aren't the only ones who can go on quests, right? In fact I volunteer to lead the quest and I want you and Dare to join. Your magical mumbo jumbo could help me and she's a good fighter last time I checked." I smiled at this. I was pretty good.

"She's only a mortal, and the oracle. There is no way she can go," Chiron insisted, "Besides; I didn't say you could lead the quest." How could he say I was only a mortal? It wasn't like it wasn't true, but it didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter.

"Look, Chiron, she friggin' survived the Labyrinth and have you seen her with a sword and dagger? She can take down all of my brothers and sisters. Plus, her ability to see monsters and other mythological things makes her super valuable," Clarisse pointed out. We both gave death glares to Chiron.

"Yeah, but how will you heal her, she can't take nectar or ambrosia. How would she be safe?" Chiron pointed out. That's when Hermes flew in.

"According to Apollo, she could actually live off nectar and ambrosia need be. Oh, and Athena likes this plan of yours. She thinks it will fail though unless you include the Roman Camp to get the kid in Arizona. Then you can meet in Topeka, Kansas and decide what to do," he announced.

Clarisse raised her eyebrows as if to say, "See? This could totally work, you horse boy." Chiron looked up (more like glared) at the heavens and sighed, "Fine, you leave tomorrow."

"Let's iris message the Roman Camp now, after all if it's 9:00 PM here then it's 6:00 P.M. there," Lou Ellen said.

Clarisse pulled out the hose and started a mist that I could use to contact them. I pulled a drachma out of my pocket, "O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Reyna of the Roman Camp," I requested. The water shimmered and Reyna appeared.

"What?" she asked, staring up at us.

Reyna's Point of View ~ Roman Camp

"What?" I asked.

"There's been a new prophecy," Chiron said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because Rachel, our oracle gave us another one," he replied. A red haired girl, Rachel, waved to me.

"Well, what is it and what does it have to do with us?" I asked impatiently.

"_Two groups will leave and sometime return_

_With a power that swims and a power that burns_

_With intertwined destinies the Mermaid and the Phoenix will meet_

_And finally Oceanus and Hyperion will admit their defeat_

_One in Chicago the other in Phoenix_

_A lethal oath to be sworn on the Styx_

_Some to be healed and some to be burned_

_Take heed and make sure that neither has turned,_" Rachel chanted.

"We think that your camp should get the demigod in Phoenix and we'd get the one in Chicago and meet up in Topeka, Kansas," Chiron insisted.

I considered this for a minute I did have a back up praetor, Lydie daughter of Mars and she was more than capable. But, if I left, then who would control Octavian, so I should take him on the quest, and Dakota, is a person good in battle, plus he was very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"Ok I'll see you in Topeka," and then I slashed the message, "Octavian, Dakota prepare to leave in the morning, Lydie, we talked earlier and you all should know that she's in charge." I pivoted on my heel and left…

A.C. (Adara Calliope) Calypso's Point of View ~ Chicago

"Wake up, AC! You realize that I can't train thin air, right!?" shouted Lina, the head trainer. Of course, this was my last day of training before I was deemed "capable" enough to help guard the Gated Community. The Gated Community was my home. There, demi-gods like me could live with food, shelter, training, and anything else, really. We were run by a matriarch, who happened to be my mom. No pressure or anything. I always have to train to be the fastest and the strongest and it's hard sometimes, but I don't give up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I groan, "don't I have to go to school to, what time is it even?"

"Four A.M. That way, when you get home from school, you can take the first shift.

I tumbled out of bed and groan, "I'm coming…" After training, I attached my climbing equipment to the windowsill of my room, which was only four stories up. I slid down the rope and rushed to the taxi stop. One pulled up and I hopped in.

I looked at the taxi driver, "I don't suppose you'll go to Chicago's Prep School for the Immensely Enlightened?"

The old man started driving. After he stopped, I paid him and left.

Zale Amphora's Point of View ~ Phoenix

Phoenix was typically calm, but today it seemed more full of energy. I started on my daily jog. I took an easy 5 mile jog and got back before my mother had to leave for work so she could teach me. You see, I'm homeschooled.

After, an hour or two, I left to visit Raf, a desert guide who promised to take me on a hike today in the desert…

**I know Zale's PoV was sort of short, but I'm still thinking out his character a little. What do you think? I won't know unless you review!**


End file.
